


She tastes like whiskey

by Thedarkslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's bad for him, she's like a drug he can't get her out of his system. It wasn't as if it was a meaningful relationship, she showed up for aggressive sex and was gone before he woke up. He didn't even know who she was, but while she rubbed everything the right way something about her rubbed him the wrong way. When Fin convinces Stabler he should look into it, his curiosity leads him on a path into a darkness he didn't know existed. His world will forever be altered by a girl that tastes like whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope is a lie

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Faith Lehane is based on my RP muse, so if she seems a little...different that's why. My first attempt at an SVU fic also.

"Elliot?"

The voice sounded distant, he wasn't paying attention something was nagging at him. _He wasn't sure what it was but it was something about her. She was like heroin, he knew she was bad for him but she was addictive. Her pale smooth skin, her lips always wine colored but her mouth tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. Her dark eyes always boring into his. She always looked down at him with a smug smile, she knew she drove him mad. She knew he couldn't get her out of his system. He didn't want to get her out of his system._

"Elliot? Are you okay?" Liv's voice snapped him back to concentration.

"Oh yeah, Sorry I was...somewhere else," he said quickly, his eyes briefly meeting hers. She was studying him carefully, he could tell she wasn't going to let it go.

"You have bruises around your neck," Liv's voice rose just slightly in concern.

_She gripped his neck tight, Elliot only protested when he began to have trouble breathing. He grabbed her hand shooting her a sharp look, and she backed off immediately. She didn't pull her hand away but she loosened her iron grip. Christ she was tight, her damned eyes, they never left his they bore into him as she rode him hard. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. She had some kind of stamina._

"Elliot!" her voice was sharp jarring him back to current.

"It's nothing Liv," he said finally, a small smile playing across his features.

"It looks like someone tried to strangle you, what do mean it's nothing?" she lowered her voice, but her tone was firm.

Her lowered tone didn't stop Fin from overhearing them as he walked by, "Elliot's got himself a new girlfriend," he smirked a little.

Liv looked between the two men, her face flooding with a little relief and perhaps a hint of embarrassment. Elliot pursed his lips slightly in a bit of humored annoyance, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? Then what is she?" Fin teased.

Elliot gave him a look, he knew the answer, even if words left him at a loss. He didn't want to say fuck buddy. They weren't buddies. They were barely on a first name basis. He knew the first time the woman wasn't even going to ask, but Elliot had asked her name. He only got a first name, Hope. In retrospect he wasn't even sure that was her real name. There were a lot of things a bit...fishy about her.

"Yeah well, tell her to take it easy you're going to end up looking like one of our victims," Olivia commented shaking her head with a small smile, but the concerned furrow in her eyebrows not leaving just yet.

She didn't even know about the bruises around his arms, the claw marks, the bite marks. His muscles still screamed in protest of every movement. His ribs were sore but he'd be damned if he didn't want more of her. Liv had moved away leaving him to his thoughts as the day was rather slow, he was working on paperwork, or supposed to.

Fin however was still staring at him. "Somethin' else botherin' you?" Fin asked him.

Elliot looked up, and shrugged, "I guess something is...off about her,"

"Like what?" he asked now leaning against the desk.

"I can't quite place my finger on it, though I'm pretty sure the name she gave me was fake" Elliot told him, "There's something off...sometimes she looks like she's been fighting, she always looks exhausted, and..." he scratched his head almost as if he knew he was sharing a little too much information, "She always tastes like whiskey."

"Maybe somethin's up," Fin arched an eyebrow at him chuckling softly, "Or maybe you're seein' a victim where there ain't none, ever thought to ask her?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow, with the barest hint of a fond smile " _Trust me_ there is no asking her anything when she wants something, she's...demanding...pretty straight to the point and then gone, she doesn't really want to have a conversation," and he was hard pressed not to give her what she wanted. Who wouldn't?

A barest hint of a smile crossed Fin's face, a light chuckle at that, "So why don't you try askin' her when she doesn't want something?"

They found perps that didn't want to be found, why couldn't they find someone that occasionally wanted to be found.

\--

It wasn't as easy as Fin had made it sound, but it never was. After showing her picture around at a few bars, Elliot began to get an idea of where she went and how frequently. They narrowed it down to the most likely place to find her, it was a hole in the wall biker bar. It didn't look like a place that would be so friendly to a girl like her. As soon as he thought the thought he corrected himself, he didn't even know what 'like her' was. It took them three days to find her there.

"Not bad," Fin commented quietly as they watched her walk in, and command the attention of the entire room with her posture alone, confident and dominant. She walked as if she could kill everyone in the room with a look. Fin and Elliot sat in the back, Elliot's back to the door. They didn't approach her immediately, Fin however, tried a little experiment in the noisy bar, "Hope!" he called out. Elliot wrinkled up his head, but much to his relief and annoyance, the woman didn't even turn her head, either she didn't hear him or that wasn't her name. Fin's eyes squinted watching her as she spoke rather closely with a man at the bar. It was her hands he was watching they were quick, she pocketed the man's wallet and he didn't even notice, "Looks like your lady friend's got sticky fingers, she just lifted that guys wallet like a pro," Fin noted, upon closer inspection he commented, "It also looks like someone punched her in the face."

Now Elliot twisted around to look, but he couldn't see her face, she'd shifted now trying to leave the man at the bar but he insisted on talking to her. Elliot stood up finally having had enough of watching from afar. Fin followed behind but stayed back a little ways giving them some space. Elliot caught her the elbow and turned her to face him. He frowned slightly, her lip was split , there was a dark purple bruise on her cheek bone. At first she looked surprised, she didn't pull away from him, her face twisted into anger, but before she could say anything Elliot spoke, "Why don't you give that man his wallet back and talk to me outside?" It wasn't really a question.

She ran her tongue over her teeth in an annoyed fashion, as the male patted himself down, to find, he was in fact missing his wallet. "Hey...you bitch...no wonder you got hit in the face," he growled standing up abruptly nearly knocking the bar stool over.

She straightened her posture out apparently preparing for the fight that the man was itching to start, but Tutuola put himself in between the two pushing back his coat to reveal his badge, "Like hittin' women, huh?"

"Aw come on, bitch took my wallet!" he whined his posture sinking a bit at the sight of the badge.

Elliot noted that 'Hope' stiffened her eyes locking on Fin's badge, her movements halted and she was froze in place. Fear? It was hard to recognize on her. "She's gonna give it back too," Elliot chimed in flicking his eyes from her to the male and back again. It took her a moment to actually move, but she did grudingly pull the wallet from her pocket and toss it back at the man who promptly searched through it to make sure it was all there. Seemingly satisfied he stormed out. Elliot waited a moment before jerking his head towards the exit, "Outside, now," he said shortly.

She jerked out of his grasp and for a moment Elliot thought she was going to try and run, but instead she snapped, "Don't...touch me."

"Oh... _now_ it's 'don't touch me'," Elliot rolled his eyes a little, holding up his hands at waist level complying. As they headed outside, Fin in front of her and Elliot behind her.

"What do you want?" she bit off shifting to face Elliot taking two steps to the side. It took Elliot a moment to realize why. Fin was no longer behind her, she wanted to see them both. He couldn't blame her. It was smart on her part but easily let him know she had no trust for them.

"What happened to your face?" Elliot asked harshly, "Pick the wrong pocket?"

"You should see the other guy," she responded promptly arms crossing in a defensive posture.

Elliot scrubbed his face, perhaps Fin wasn't the best to take advice from in this particular situation. He was realizing that his approach probably wasn't going to yield the answers he was looking for. Perhaps he should have talked to Liv. He sighed and tried again, "What's your real name?" he asked the sharpness in his voice gone.

"Why is it important?" she responded.

"Because lying about your real name implies you have something to hide," Elliot told her.

She chuckled softly shaking her head, "What's your point, _detective_? It's not against the law to hide things from someone I fuck occasionally," her response was bitter and sharp.

Elliot nodded slightly, pressing his lips together, she had a point. He flicked his eyes to Fin who'd taken up a spot leaning against the wall, his eyebrows raising at her words. "You're right, but it _is_ against the law to steal someone's wallet, I can take you in and have you printed," he said with the dip of his head figuring it was too late to take back his rash actions now.

She rolled her eyes upward, her eyes lingering on the sky, before her dark eyes fell back on him. She took a few steps closer to him, until there was but a hair's breadth of space in between them. After her picking the pocket of the other man, Elliot immediately grabbed her wrists to keep track of her hands. She didn't pull back but stood on her tippy toes to speak into his ear.

"I've already told you, the only one who's getting handcuffed is you, that still stands," she purred.

He shuddered almost involuntarily, as her breathe floated over his ear. He hadn't tried to handcuff her but she'd misjudged his intentions. Elliot had still had his cuffs on him from work.She set those boundaries very quickly, and Elliot had agreed without explaining WHY he had the cuffs in the first place. He blinked himself back to the present finding her staring at him with a cocky grin on her face, apparently she'd gotten the desired reaction out of him. Fin was staring him down the silent question easily read in his gaze. Did he need to get involved? Elliot shook his head slightly, but Fin looked skeptical nonetheless relaxed a little but was a bit more attentive to the situation. Elliot sighed relenting slightly, and reached out and touched her jaw line lightly since the 'don't touch me' barrier had already been broken. He tilted her face upward to get a better look at the bruising.

"What happened?" he asked her again less harshly this time.

His efforts were rewarded with a slightly less defensive answer, the cocky smile faded into something a bit more genuine, a bit... "A dude tried to attack a girl in the alleyway yesterday, I dealt with it," Faith shrugged.

"Did you call the police?" he asked.

"No, I beat his ass," she replied.

He pushed her hair behind her ear chuckling softly, "If only I could get away with that," he muttered.

Fin chuckled slightly, and Elliot looked up at him and back down to her, "You gonna tell me your _real_ name?"

"No," she said taking a step back from him. He'd have been more concerned but she was kind of cornered. Though he didn't expect what happened next. She coiled her legs and leapt up catching the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder and acrobatically flipped herself upwards. Elliot's eyebrows shot straight up at the unexpected escape, as Elliot couldn't jump high enough to reach it. She disappeared up the ladder and to the rooftop.

"Shit..." Elliot muttered but watched her go. Fin was beside him again watching her disappear, with a mutter of 'goddamn 'He pursed his lips, as Elliot didn't make a move to go after her. Elliot looked at him without saying anything and held out his hand, two strands of hair lay in his palm.

"Look at that...you _were_ thinkin' with the right head," Fin smirked at him.

Elliot pursed his laughing softly, "Mostly..." he admitted.


	2. Finding Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SVU team tries to pick up escaped felon Faith Lehane, and it doesn't quite go as planned. It leaves them with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a short Chapter but I hope you like it

"An escaped Felon?" Liv arched her eyebrow, staring at Elliot, "You sure know how to pick 'em."

 

"But this _can't_ be right, says here she jumped right through the glass at the visitors booth, man that glass is _bulletproof_ I'm not buyin' that," Fin crossed his arms as he read over Elliot's shoulder, "Some killer acrobatics is one thing, but head first through that, she'd be in the hospital."

 

Olivia narrowed her eyes a little, "Maybe it was shoddy craftsmanship, they skimped where they shouldn't have?"

 

"It's possible but somethin's not addin' up," Fin shook his head.

 

Elliot was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes miles away as he tried to wrap his head around this. Elliot had always considered himself a decent judge of character, it's not to say he had the best of luck in relationships. He felt like there should have been more red flags. He expected maybe some drug use, or maybe she was cheating on her boyfriend. It was a lot to take in. They were all looking at him expecting him to say something. He stood abruptly, "Let's bring her in," Elliot said with a shrug.

 

Munch arched an eyebrow, "Shouldn't we let the Bureau handle this?"

 

"Nah, no need, I got it, We'll call 'em when we've got her," Elliot shrugged.

 

" _We've_ got it...Elliot, even you aren't stupid enough to try and take her in alone," Liv said

carefully.

 

Elliot rolled his eyes and nodded, "Guys, relax it's not like we had a meaningful relationship, I'm a big boy I can handle it."

~~ IIIIIII ~~

It was dark, the old meat packing plant still smelled of rotted meat and mold. A steady dripping sound came from somewhere withing the plant, and also a skittering sound, rats, as well as something more sinister crept about. Faith held a long sword in her hand that carried a very slight pale glow. It was made from the bones of the creature she hunted. The only thing that could kill it...was...itself. It had a name she couldn't pronounce. She didn't have to be able to pronounce it, just to kill it. It was a South African demon that sucked the spinal cord fluid from it's victims, then used them to lay eggs in. All she had to do was plunge the blade into it's heart.

 

Footsteps...these one's more human sounding. She assumed Angel finally caught up, but...no...they were too...noisy. In addition Faith had been hunting alone so long, she FINALLY was able to 'sense' vampires like Slayers were supposed to be able to do. Apparently it was a skill that took a bit of honing, or a lot of time on your own, her survival instincts kicked. No cold chill...so who was there? Her question was answered in the form of a familiar voice and the sound of four guns cocking, "Faith Lehane, put down your weapon and come with us," _Elliot..._

 

She didn't move to drop her weapon, her tongue sliding in an annoyed fashion over her teeth. She pivoted slowly to face the four figures, three men and a woman. She recognized Elliot and the one from last week, there was a tall woman and an older man.

 

"You guys need to wait outside, and I'll meet you there and we can start over...now...is a really bad time," Faith said carefully her eyes moving to the cieling as the skittering noise got closer.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry it's a bad time to put you back in Jail? Let's reschedule then," Elliot bit off.

 

"You don't understand..." Faith muttered, her eyes following the sound, that apparently only her sensitive hearing picked up, she could hear its wet raspy breath.

 

"We actually DON'T understand why you're sneaking around a condemned building carrying a...weapon..." The woman spoke, "Care to enlighten us," her eyes darted upwards trying to follow her gaze, but it was dark and her human eyes wouldn't pick it up.

 

It stopped moving, and it was almost in slow motion that the demon dropped from the ceiling right over the woman. She saw it then her eyes widening in terror, Faith launched herself at the woman. A burning pain went through her shoulder, it was like she only registered the sound of the gunshot after she felt the pain. There wasn't time to dwell on it, as her body shielded the woman from the demon. Faith pointed her sword backward so it impaled itself. The demon screeched, the noise deafening as it skittered back and rose to it's full height.

 

It was about seven feet it's skin brown like the color of a bug. It had a hard exoskeleton, it's upper body

impossibly wide but it's waist sickly thin. It had large muscular legs, and thin wiry arms with claws attached. It's bug like black eyes stared at her, it's mouth like the mandibles of a spider but had an excessive amount of teeth crammed in.

 

"What the fuck...?" came the voice of the dark skinned male.

 

"Get...out..." Faith growled at them, before launching herself at it and flipping over it and landing on the opposite side. Adrenaline fueled her, her body didn't register the pain in her shoulder as the creature bared down on her. The creature however, registered the injury and tried to keep towards that side. Trying to grab at it as she slashed at the creature with her chaotically devastating fighting style. It finally got a hold of her shoulder and squeezed. A pained noise escaped her throat the action making her knees collapse out from under her. It was when she noticed they didn't leave. The sound of gunshots filled the air and creature let go of her and ran at them. _shit_ Faith forced herself to her feet, now dizzy she pushed through it while it was distracted she shoved the blade through it's back and into it's heart. It convulsed thrashing about and her hands trembled to keep a hold of his, she gasped into pain eyes watering as it finally fell dead.

 

Elliot's mouth dropped open unable to tear his eyes from the creature that lay before them dead. They all stood in shock and silence. Olivia was the first one that moved, and only to catch the woman that was looking rather pale just as she plummeted towards the ground.

 

"Did Elliot shoot me?" she muttered as the door open and another person walked in, "Angel..."

 

The dark haired male was faced with two guns, but they were lowered as soon as his name left her lips. The vampire growled softly, "What...happened...?"

 

"We...um...don't...know..." Came the voice of the older man.

 

"Elliot shot me..." Faith muttered again.

 

"I...I thought...you..." he stared his voice falling silent as the rather stoic looking man's face twisted into

a glare.

 

"We need to call an amublance," the woman said still holding her up.

 

"I've got her, you guys have done enough," Angel snapped.

 

"If she doesn't get to a hospital she could die," Olivia responded firmly.

 

"Hey, Elliot was doing what he was supposed to, he was protecting his partner, how were we supposed to know Satan would fall from the ceiling?" The older man demanded.

 

"I'm...not....going...to the hospital," Faith breathed out, reaching out to used Angel for support.

 

She felt nauseous, the world was spinning about, "I'm not going...back...to...prison, I can't kill them from a prison cell..."

 

"You can't kill them if you're dead either," Elliot stepped forward finally able to form coherent sentences.

 

"It's your bullet in my shoulder," Faith growled, "How...are you going to explain...that?"

 

Elliot's jaw tightened, "I didn't know..."

 

"I didn't say I blamed you now, someone get this goddamned bullet out of my goddamned shoulder!" Faith hissed.

 

"Here? Now?" The woman asked.

 

Angel looked down at Faith who nodded to Angel. Angel lowered her to the ground and took off his leather duster laying it down. The woman shook her head, "No, put it under her feet, keep her feet above heart level in case she goes into shock."

 

"We're really gonna do this?" Elliot cringed, then stripped off his jacket and unbuttoned his sleeves.

 

"Aw man, what kinda shit did we just get into?" Fin sighed heavily.

 

"You two watch the doors, keep an eye on the perimeter, if there is even a little bit of a sign of another one of those demons hanging around you let me know immediately, you two are gonna help remove the bullet," Angel told them easily taking charge and they didn't question him.

 

"We need something to get the bullet out," Elliot told Angel.

 

Faith stared to reach down, but Olivia stopped her, "Stay still, just focus on staying awake, What is it?"

 

"Blade in boot," she muttered in response.

 

Elliot pushed up her pant leg and plucked out a thin switchblade, and frowned, "If that does work it's going to hurt like hell,"

 

"Just...do it," Faith demanded.

 

"Okay, you're gonna want to hold her down," Elliot warned.

 

"Easier said than done," Angel huffed, but shifted his position, it was going to be a pain to hold her down alone, they couldn't hold her, he picked up his phone and pushed a few buttons, "Spike get in here, we've got a problem."

 

The bleached blonde vampire entered the building, the acrid smell of fresh blood and rotted meat hitting his nose. Angel's voice assaulted his ears next, "Spike...help me hold her,"

 

Faith was vaguely conscious, but enough to know someone was on top of her pinning her. She started to struggled immediately as her mind lost track of the situation, fear crept into her eyes, but Angel spoke to her.

 

"Easy Faith, it's okay, were gonna get that bullet out, it's just gonna hurt like hell," Angel told her.

 

Olivia reached out to take her hand, but Angel stopped her, "Don't...she'll shatter your hand, hold her head," Angel's hand pinned her good shoulder down and his other grabbed that hand, as much to hold her in place as it was to offer her some sort of comfort. Spike pinned the other arm down by the wrist.

 

"What the hell happened?" Spike demanded.

 

"I shot her," Elliot muttered, pushing the button on her knife and the blade popped out.

 

Olivia grabbed Elliot's jacket and folded it up, and put it near her mouth, "Bite down on that," she told Faith, she didn't quite respond, but her mouth opened and olivia stuck the cloth in her mouth as Elliot gingerly stuck the tip of the blade in the wound. Faith's body immediately tensed up.

 

"Mate, if you're going to do it, Do it, the longer you draw it out the more it's gonna hurt," Spike told him.

 

Elliot braced himself and stuck the blade in the wound as more blood spilled. A strangled cry came from her throat and she began to struggle. The two men struggled to hold her down.

 

"Hurry up, mate," Spike growled, noting the pallor color of her face.

 

"I have to find the bullet before I can...there..." Elliot clenched his teeth and maneuvered the blade under the bullet it wasn't straight however, so it forced him to cut away more flesh in order to push it out. He plucked it out withdrawing the knife breathing a sigh of relief.

 

Faith was pale, and breathing hard, but she relaxed and her eyes fell closed. The action nearly scaring the hell out of Elliot but the rising and falling of her chest reassured her.

 

"I'll clean it out and bandage it," Angel said as Spike pulled away cautiously, almost as if expecting her to sit up and deck him.

 

"She'll need stitches," Olivia told him, petting her head soothingly. She pulled Elliot's jacket from her mouth, and folded it placing it under her head, "And Pain killers,"

 

"I've got some," Elliot volunteered, he still had some in his cabinet from when HE was shot and the time he was pushed off the roof.

 

Angel regard him a moment, before pulling a card from his pocket, and handing it to him.

 

"Angel...investigations? You're a PI? Is...that a lobster?" Elliot squinted.

 

"It's...supposed to be an Angel...I didn't design them," Angel shrugged. Cordy had designed them back in LA and she still didn't have the heart to change them, he only had the address changed, "Meet me there, bring the pills," He knew they'd have questions.

 

“How are we supposed to explain the body of...it...?” Munch asked unsure of what to call it.

 

“We'll deal with it,” Angel said shortly, picking up Faith and wrapping his jacket around her, before heading out. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
